


Stripe's Dads

by FandomRopes



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRopes/pseuds/FandomRopes
Summary: Professor Chaos takes Stripe, and Tweek isn't having any of his bullcrap.





	1. Chapter 1

Tweek didn't know who to kill first! Professor Chaos for taking Stripe or Craig for leaving their guinea pig loose on the street as a “special attack” and letting the bad guys grab him! The only reason he even knew his pet was taken was because New Kid had told him through a text. That stupid macho ex of his was probably doing that thing movies do, where the protagonist tries to get their lost kid/cellphone/other plot devices, back before their significant other notices. Idiot. Stupid Craig. 

As soon as Tweek had gotten New Kid’s text he gave his parents an excuse and left work. He threw on his Wonder Tweek costume and called the Freedom Pals' base. Of course, there was no answer so he decided to leave a message. “Hey team, I just got news that Professor Chaos took Stripe. You know _my_ guinea pig that _I PAID FOR!_ I'm gonna get him back.” and with that, he hung up.

“And once I have him back I _SWEAR_ Craig will _NEVER_ see Stripe again. Irresponsible, thick-headed, idiotic, -” he cut off as he ran into a group of Professor Chaos’s henchmen. They tried to circle him in an intimidating manner.

“Well, well, well” One started as they circled him. “What do we have here? A goodie-goodie out by himself?”

Tweek had zero time for playing with these fucks. Not only was he _NOT_ intimidated he was seething. “Your boss has my pet and I will get him back. Take me to him. NOW.” 

“Make us.” Another member of the bad guys' team said. 

So Tweek did. He held nothing back and used his ultimate move right off the bat. The lightning knocked three out five unconscious right away. The other two used their move to try and get out of his range but it was no use. He grabbed one and iced him, leave the last to cower. He raised his hands in surrender. “Wait! I'll take you to Chaos! Just don't hurt me!” 

And that's how Tweek ended up here stuck with his choice of who to beat the shit out of. They formed a triangle and all faced each other. Stripe was in the middle of the three, Chaos was to Tweek’s right and Craig to his left. “Tweek you handle Chaos, I'll take Stripe somewhere safe!” Super Craig yelled. He looked just as pissed off as ever. Tweek, wanted to trust him but he knew right now, he couldn't do that.

“Like HELL! I PAID for him; I'll take Stripe somewhere safe. You can handle Chaos since _YOU LOST STRIPE IN THE FIRST PLACE!_ ” He yelled back. He took a single step forward. 

They were both so busy yelling at one another they forget about Professor Chaos. He stood there quietly and patiently with a small smile on his face. Mr. Mackay's couple therapy had nothing on his version of therapy. Sure, General Disarray might be upset later but seeing these two make up... Might make it worth it.

“At least I know how to take care of a guinea pig! You've MURDERED three of them you asshole!” Tweek screamed with his eye closed and his fists clenched. He wasn't expecting the silence that greeted his observation.

One glance up and he regretted it. Craig’s jaw was clenched, his fists were glued to his sides, and he seemed to be having an internal struggle. His face was trying so hard to angry, but his eyes…. His eyes held pain. “I… I didn't kill them… they… they… they just stopped eating…” He grit out. “IT WASN'T MY FAULT!” He yelled. “You don't even have a cage to put him in!”

“But I can afford to buy one! AND I can afford to get him a friend so he doesn't get lonely!” Tweek yelled back. Craig’s head sunk lower in shame. "I won't let him die slowly of loneliness!" 

Tweek regretted his words. It wasn't Craig’s fault his parents would only buy one guinea pig at a time. They were social/ herd creatures and tended to get depressed when alone. So with Craig and his family gone during the day, and no other guinea pigs to befriend, they got depressed. And that wasn't Craig's fault. Tweek took a deep breath and found his happy place.

“Craig- I.. I didn't…” Tweek trailed off. Just this once... He could let Craig win. 

“Take Stripe. I'll handle Chaos.” Craig said. He turned away to face the Professor and Tweek grabbed Stripe. He wanted so badly to comfort Craig but there were two issues. One they aren't dating and he was currently winning this custody battle. Two NOW was NOT the time to have a touching conversation. He would talk to Craig later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to popular demand and a need for a fluff end. Here we go.

“What the hell is that?” Super Craig asked. Tweek knew he was referring to the little dog carrier in his arms. It was mesh and mostly see through but he was holding it in a manner to block Craig’s line of sight. So he stepped forward. They were just leaving their “couple counseling” when he had the New Kid pull Craig to him.

“We co-own Stripe, Craig,” Tweek told him. “So what do you say? You take them today, and I take them tomorrow and we can alternate.”

“What happened to you accusing me of ‘killing all my guinea pigs with loneliness’ huh? I thought-”

“Listen, dude, I bought Stripe for you, but I paid for him so I wanna see him too, damn it! I’m trying to offer a compromise!” Tweek stepped closer. Craig stared at him with his jaw set and teeth obviously grinding. It was obvious to Tweek that Craig was having some kind of fight inside his mind. 

“Just keep him.” Craig said in a low voice. He turned around to leave but Tweek set the carrier down.

“Come on Craig!” He grabbed the other boy’s arm and forced him to turn around. “I know what I said at the fight the other day! And I’m sorry! I know how much you care about every Stripe, including this one! Just take the carrier and the backpack of food and toys. We can meet here and trade off again tomorrow.”

“Stripe will just be lonely at my house. I’m surprised he lasted this long.” Craig said. 

“Craig… Look in the carrier.” Tweek told him, but Craig continued to walk away. So Tweek growled and turned to the New Kid. “You. Will you take that carrier and the backpack to Craig’s house for me? Just leave it in his bedroom, and maybe you can assemble the cage for him? It’s in the main big pocket. Oh! And this...” He wrote a note to Craig explaining the situation and gave it to The New Kid. They just stared at him blankly and Tweek took that as a yes. He handed the carrier and the backpack to the kid and left. 

Craig got home that night from a long day of being Super Craig and went straight to his room. He heard Stripe squeaking and walked over to the cage. There was a note taped to the bars. 

_Dear Craig, I had the New Kid drop Stripe and Streak off. They should have dropped off the backpack with extra food and toys too. Streak will get jealous and start throwing their bedding around if you hold Stripe and not her, Stripe gets noisy and will try to bite the bars if you hold Streak and not him. I think it’s best to hold both or neither. Streak has a tender spot on her left hind leg from the pet store, be careful not to touch it. -Tweek ps. Keep the cage, I have my own._

Craig raised an eyebrow at the note and peered into the cage. Stripe was curled up with Streak under their little dome and they were making noises like they were talking. The food dish was empty and the water was half gone. Craig opened the door and reached his hand into the cage to move the dome. He flipped it upside down off to the side. Stripe stared at him with big eyes, but so did the newcomer. Streak, Tweek had named it. It had black fur and didn’t even flinch when Craig lifted it out of the cage. True to the note Stripe began emitting a noise Craig knew was a protest. He switched Streak to one arm and used his free hand to lift Stripe as well.

As soon as Stripe was on his arm next to Streak the noise stopped. Craig sat on the floor with his legs crossed and watched the guinea pigs in his arms. Streak was nuzzling Stripe’s side and they touched noses. A huge smile broke Craig’s face as he hugged both to his chest. In that moment he could forgive Tweek for everything and anything. He pet both as they sat in his lap. He’s never seen Stripe so happy or relaxed. 

He grabbed his phone and took a picture. Then made that picture his lock screen background. They played for a while with some of the stuff Tweek had put in the backpack and Craig almost forgot about his mission that night until his alarm went off. Begrudgingly he placed both back in their cage and turned the dome right side up. 

He sent a quick text to Tweek before sneaking out. **to Tweek from Craig:** Thanks. You know, I think Streak calms Stripe down a bit. Goodnight hun.

**to Craig from Tweek** I no. the pet store practically gave Streak to me, she was 2boring thy said. But Stripe tends 2b active so, i hoped thy’d balnce. Mayb Stripe won't escape his cage nymore G’night Craig.

Craig smiled at his phone and left the house. Tweek could be really observant when he wanted. Craig decided maybe they could still work out everything.


	3. FLUFF AND SWEETNESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KEEP TELLING MYSELF I'M DONE WITH THIS ONE AND THEN I GET STRUCK WITH THE INSPIRATION!

Craig set the pet carrier down in the school’s gym, this was the place he and Tweek had agreed to trade off their guinea pigs. Today was one of Tweek’s days with the guinea pigs. The past two times he traded his babies off he asked the New Kid to join them. Today he decided against it. The town was still in the middle of a crime wave and therefore was a mess, but his relationship with Tweek didn't need to be. Their game had ended a while ago, and while he and Tweek were officially back together, it was still complicated. Tweek didn't come over as much and Craig secretly worried he was uncomfortable with their levels of trust.

Communication be damned, he was going to work this out with his boyfriend and co-owner of his guinea pigs! He sat on the bleachers and pulled a small blue baby blanket from the guinea pig backpack and draped it over the pet carrier. Even with the fluffy blanket _IN_ the carrier he worried. It was a cold day and the school couldn't afford heating. 

His palms were slightly sweaty and his stomach was churning like the ocean as a hurricane passed over it. And when Tweek walked in it just got worse. He awkwardly waved and Tweek waved back even as he walked closer. 

“Hey, dude!” He greeted cheerfully,

“Hey.” Craig said back. He took a deep breath. “So...” he trailed off awkwardly. “The game was fun, especially when we were all one team again.

“Yep. It was great to see everyone working together again. If you guys would be just trusted us in the first place…” Tweek trailed off and spoke again. “It's okay though-”

“I'm sorry.” Craig interrupted. Tweek stared at him in confusion so Craig elaborated. “I should've listened to you… at least to ask your opinion about the franchise.” 

Tweek sat down next to him on the bleachers. “Yeah. But I could also have initiated the conversation rather than expecting you to blindly follow me.” He said thoughtfully. “I mean, between the two of us I'm better with that sort of thing. Right, Mister I-think-with-my-fists?”

Craig let out a rueful chuckle. “Yeah. Maybe, we were both in the wrong a bit. I know you need someone to listen and help sort your emotions sometimes… right, Cupcake?” he finished a bit awkwardly. Tweek laughed. Craig turned a little pink in the face, embarrassed at how that came out. Damn it! He used to drop pet names so casually! Why did that one come so horribly?

“Back to pet names huh?” He teased. But he took Craig’s hand in his own, making him feel a little more confident and quieting the swirling storm that was currently his thoughts. The guinea pigs began wheeking so Craig lifted the carrier into his lap. 

“I think they're happy.” He told Tweek. 

Tweek unlaced their fingers and unzipped the carrier. “Well yeah man, maybe we can just keep them both in your place now. They must be tired of the constant switching!” Tweek lifted Streak and Stripe out. 

Craig set the carrier aside with the blankets falling to the floor. “Does that mean we’re-?”

“Well… ya know, Token, Jimmy, Clyde, and literally everyone else call these two our babies right?” Tweek asked. He passed Stripe to Craig. She began protesting and squirming until Tweek got close enough for Streak to touch noses with her. “At first, it made me panic, and I got pissy about the idea of any sort of family… now… I don't think I mind so much.” He whispered. 

Getting close enough for the guinea pigs to interact had brought him forehead to forehead with Craig. Craig reached one hand out and cupped Tweek’s face. “Good.” Was all he said. 

Tweek chuckled. “Yeah.” He whispered again. He was still watching the guinea pigs in their arms cuddle when he felt Craig move closer. His breath hitched and their eyes met, daring each other to make the first move. 

“Tweek,” Craig whispered. 

“Yeah?” Tweek whispered back. His eyes drew down to Craig’s mouth. Craig’s hand was a little wet but Tweek didn't mind or even notice.

“Are we- I mean, can we be okay again? No more of this… awkwardness?” Craig asked. Craig himself felt like puking. This was one of the only times he was emotional about something.

Tweek felt like his face was in front of an open oven. He was so warm it was hard to breathe right and he was starting to panic. Craig had asked a question, right? His lips were so pink. Wasn't there something he had to do? 

Streak’s squealing knocked them both out of the trance. They looked down to see Stripe and Streak looking up at them. Each one had a little paw on the chest of the person opposite the one that held them. Tweek giggled and put the guinea pigs back in the pet carrier and fixed the blankets. 

“So?” Craig asked. “Can we?”

“Be cuddly and whatnot again?” Tweek asked so fast Craig barely understood him. “Yeah. I'd like that, Craig.” Craig felt his chest swell, and he gave a small smile akin to the one he gave Tweek when the North Korea thing had been sorted out.

Craig wrapped one arm around Tweek’s waist to bring him into a hug and the other around the back of his head. “Thanks.” He said. Tweek stopped twitching and hugged back.

“So um, want to like-?” Tweek was cut off when Craig kissed him. He kissed back and when they pulled apart Tweek buried his blushing face into Craig's chest. 

“Let's grab the kids and head back to my house. Dad made lumberjack style pancakes!” Craig spoke softly since they were still so close.

Tweek chuckled and nodded before pulling away. He grabbed the carrier and Craig's hand. “Maybe now Tricia will stop asking when we are going to adopt her a little nibbling!”

“Wait, she bothers you with that too?” Craig asked as he held the door open for his boyfriend and their “children.”

“At least once a day she asks whether she’s gonna have a niece or nephew.” Tweek answered.

“Remind me to flip her off when we see her.” Craig said absently.

Tweek chuckled. “Do you think our parents are ready to be grandparents yet?” Tweek joked. 

“Who cares? I just hope PC Principal stays off our case.”

Tweek winced. “I just have one last question, which one of us is Daddy and who is Papa?”


End file.
